story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Festivals (NSI)
This is the list of Festivals in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. ' ' New Year's Day Everyone is out and about on the island, and you'll even find Mr. Oliver giving you New Year Wishes at school. That's about all that occurs on this day. On the first year in game, the player will start out after the 1st January, so they won't be able to see this until the beginning of Year 2. ' ' Valentine's Day It will be different depending on the character's gender. As a Boy On this day, you will receive gifts from the bachelorettes. Walk into your house to trigger a Valentine Day Gift event. The girl will randomly give you a chocolate dessert, such as Chocolate Pudding, Chocolate Ice Cream, Chocolate Fondue, and so on. You need to have room in your Backpack for the chocolate gifts. This festival changes again after you have are dating or married with a girl. You will still receive visitors from the other girls, but your sweetheart won't be there during her designated time. Instead, enter your house between 19:00 and 23:00 to have a dessert date with her. Players will receive +2000 XP with each girl who celebrates with them. As a Girl Today you will give gifts to the Bachelors. The appropriate Valentine Day are all chocolate desserts: Chocolate Fondue, Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Pudding, Chocolate Cookie, or Chocolate Ice Cream. If you don't have any desserts to make, you can always buy Cocoa Pack at Karstenmart for 1000 Cash each and give those as Valentine Day Gifts instead! You will earn +1000 XP for giving a Valentine Day Gift to a male marriage candidate. ' ' Spring Festival Date: 1 March The player can ask any of the bachelorettes or bachelors on a date to look at the cherry blossoms. To go on the date, the player must talk to the girl or bachelor and say "Would you like to look at the Cherry Blossoms with me?" Unless they have already asked three people, the bachelor/girl will accept and the two can go to Mount Sunbeam Island to start the date. White Day It will be different depending on the character's gender. In this festival, the gender is reverse as on Valentine's Day. As a Boy Today you will give gifts to the bachelorettes. The appropriate White Day Gifts are all chocolate desserts: Chocolate Fondue, Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Pudding, Chocolate Cookie, or Chocolate Ice Cream. If you don't have any desserts to make, you can always buy Cocoa Pack at Karstenmart for 1000 Cash each and give those as Valentine Day Gifts instead! You will earn +1000 XP for giving a White Day Gift to a female marriage candidate. As a Girl On this day, you will receive gifts from the boys. Walk into your house to trigger a White Day Gift event. The girl will randomly give you a chocolate dessert, such as Chocolate Pudding, Chocolate Ice Cream, Chocolate Fondue, and so on. You need to have room in your Backpack for the chocolate gifts. This festival changes again after you have are dating or married with a girl. You will still receive visitors from the other boys, but your sweetheart won't be there during her designated time. Instead, enter your house between 19:00 and 23:00 to have a dessert date with her. Players will receive +2000 XP with each girl who celebrates with them. ' ' Animal Festival This gathering takes place on Mount Sunbeam Island on 28 April, where there are booths to buy items and contests to enter. Ivanka will take your picture for 100 Cash. Talk to Oliver to enter the contests. Livestock Contest The player can enter one of the animals they are raising on their farm to compete against the other villagers. The more XP your animal has, the better chance of being declared the winner of this contest. Oliver will ask the player to select the animal they wish to enter into the contest, so don't have to bring it with you to the festival. Grand prize is 500 Bird Feed, second is 300 Bird Feed, and third is 200 Bird Feed. Pet Contest You'll finally get a chance to show off your pet's tricks. The more difficult the trick your pet can do (Trick Lvl MAX) the better chance you have of winning. If you don't have a pet, which may be possible by the time this festival comes around on the first spring, then one can't participate. When competing your pet will automatically display its highest level of trick. You will not be able to choose which one it selects. Grand Prize is 10 Cornbread, second is 10 Onion Bread, and third is 10 Herb Bread. Animal Race The player needs to have an animal on their farm that they can ride (at least 60,000 XP) before participating in this contest. The player will be racing against other villagers on an oval track. Instead of talking to Oliver to start this contest, talk to Karsten. He'll be standing next to the gate behind the festival booths. Karsten will give the player an option to enter the race or simply cheer for one of the race participants. Participate The player has to play the horse racing mini-game against 5 other townspeople. If the player actually wins the race, they will receive 25 Shining Carrots. Cheer This is good to select if you don't have a ridable animal yet. The player simply gets to watch the race play out and they don't have any influence on who is the winner. Waving the Nintendo Switch around won't help the person's animal run any faster. Even if you're not actually running the race, you will still receive a small prize if the selected citizen wins. First place is 10 Carrots, and second is 5 Carrots. Out of the participants the player is rooting for, they can choose Valerie, Maja, Ivanka, Wenceslas, Brigitte, Bea, Paolo, Zachary, Natalie, or Jennifer. ' ' Fashion Contest Date: 10 May Earlier in the season you will receive a phone call from Reinhold tells you the general theme for the upcoming fashion show. Meet Maura at the Festival Plaza between 10:00 and 13:00 to participate in the fashion show. You will be in charge of dressing up a model to show off the clothing and accessories that are currently inside your clothing closet. You won't be given new clothing for the contest, and the clothing isn't lost, used, or sold once the show is over; it goes back into your closet. If the player forget what the theme is, Maura will remind them after they agree to participate in the festival. Maura will have the player select the gender of own model. If the player changes their mind, they have to back completely out by pressing the B Button, and then talk to Maura again to ask about participating. The player can then style their model just like they were creating a new character: skin tone, face design options, hair style, eye + hair color, and then the clothing, hats, as well as accessories. The player can press Left Shoulder and Right Shoulder buttons to change the angle their model is facing. The physical features of their model won't help with winning the contest, but the clothing and accessories will. Try to pick items that are based on the Festival's theme. When you have finished designing your fashion model, press the X Button. Maura will then bring the player and other three random contestants together. Each of them will show off their fashion model, whilst Reinhold gives his opinion on each one. After the judgement, Maura will announce the winner. If the player actually wins this Festival, they will earn +1000 XP with all townspeople and their clothing brand rank increases. Anything other than first place will earn +500 XP with the townspeople. ' ' Summer Festival Date: 1 June At 10:00, the player can talk to Ivanka at Dolphin Town Beach to begin this Festival. You should change into your trunks. Ivanka will tell the player that she recently purchased a watermelon. If the player participates, 4 bachelors or bachelorettes will participate (depends on gender), one will be lying and the others won't. Watermelon Pinata Game The player will be blind-folded. 1 of the 4 boys/girls will be lying about where to go. The player's job is to listen to the boys/girls and move to where they say to go smash the watermelon with their hammer. If the player succeeds, there will be a friendship bonus with all bachelors/bachelorettes participating. If the player has a certain boy/girl in mind and they not participating save before and turn off your Nintendo Switch if he/she doesn't participate, then reload and try until she does. ' ' Fireworks Festival If the player go fishing at the hole in a cave facing the ocean during daytime, they see some fireworks go off that Toni was talking about. Players can watch fireworks down by the beach in the evening. If the player is standing on the beach at 15:00, a small cut-scene with some colored smoke (which should be fireworks) will happen. After you are married, talk to your husband or wife after 18:00. Boat Race Date: 25 August Talk to Janine at the dock in Nerissa Port around 10 AM. The player won't be able to bring a bachelor/girl along until they have a Yellow Flower or higher. The goal is to go around the sea and collect as many balloons as you can. The heart balloons are worth more and give you a speed boost, but the boat is hard to control while you have boost. The balloons regenerate, so it's a good idea to go in laps around the islands for max points. ' ' (none) ' ' Autumn Festival Date: 1 September ' ' Lucky Lotto Date: 27 October When the player goes shopping, they will randomly receive a ticket, which can be used on the Lucky Lottery on the 27th of October. Go to the Festival Plaza and speak to Maddison next to the lotto wheel. Spinning the wheel will use one ticket, but the player will always win a prize. The prize will depend on the number that they land on. Press A on the wheel when you want to stop, and will land on a number (1 through 5). 1 is the highest valued prize, and 5 is the lowest. Possible Prizes *5: Iron Ore *4: 2000 Cash *3: Pumpkin Pie *2: Autumn Perfume *1: Gold ' ' Cooking Contest Date: 25th November Talk to Caroline after 10 AM. She will ask if the player wants to participate. If the player accepts, then it will begin. The player will have their own cooking station where they can prepare food. The player can cook the food ahead of time, or even hand in cooked dishes they got elsewhere. Here are some helpful tips that should help you: *In the middle of where everyone is cooking there is a table. If you click on it, tons of free ingredients will fall out. *Every judge has a kind of food that they will rate higher for preference. Bacchus likes snack foods and hates sweets. Ralf likes juice, but not other types of food, and Caroline likes everything. *Turn in some of the judges favorite dishes to get better scores, Valerie likes Chocolate Pie and Strawberry Shortcake while Gerard likes Café Au Lait and Orange Juice. *Mary is incredibly difficult to beat, its usually best to reset and try again if you get her as a contestant. Serena and Julia always lose with 0 points! First Prize is three giant late-game vegetables, like Pumpkin or Eggplant. ' ' Winter Festival Date: 1 December Starry Night Festival Date: 11 December If you want to invite a marriage candidate to watch the stars with you, ask the person on 10 December. If that person has Yellow Flower or more, you can ask him/her to meet for the festival on Mount Sunbeam Island. The festival officially starts at 18:00, but your won't be triggered until an hour later. This Festival allows players to wish on a star that falls from the sky. The player has 6 different wishes to choose from. After seeing the falling star, a window will appear and the player has to select the same wish every time. After the player has wished 3 times, they will be given a reward if players happen to select the same wish every time you were given a choice: *I wish I was loved: Makes your 'Friendly Neighbor' level go up by one) *I want to eat more. *I want to sleep better. *I want to be rich: Receive 30,000 Cash *I wish I was healthier: Poison Resist skill level goes up by one *I want to make my dreams come true: Idol Degree level goes up by one You have about 2 seconds to select your wish from the list of 5 available. Each time the choices appear they will be scrambled, so you have to quickly move the cursor to where your selected wish is in the list. Christmas Date: 24-25 December Upon waking up in the morning of the 24th, you can choose to participate in Christmas. If the player does, then they can select the name of the marriage candidate that they'd like to go stargazing with. On 25 December, enter your house between 17:00 and 19:00 to have a dinner with your marriage candidate's family at their own home. If the marriage candidate has no family, they will have a dinner at the school canteen with 10 randomly chosen townspeople being present at this festival. After having a dinner, the player will be walked back to their house. If the player has a sweetheart on the 24th, then they won't be prompted to choose the person they'd like to have a dinner with. The player meets with their beloved by going into house between 17:00 and 19:00, and they will even get a kiss during this event. The same thing occurs after marriage. Players will earn +2000 XP with their chosen bachelor/girl, whether they are single, dating, or married. New Year's Eve Date: 31 December Meet Oliver on Pink Pearl Avenue between 20:00 and 23:00. Most of the townspeople will be gather to countdown to the new year. Citizens that will not show up are Annabelle, Briana, Carson, Jennifer, Phil and Zeno - probably because the children are too young, they must go to bed earlier. You'll earn +1000 XP with all of the participants. After the countdown is over, you will automatically go to bed and wake up at 6:00 the next morning. Category:Festivals